


Don't Tell Me to Suck It Unless You Actually Want Me to Suck Your Dick, Bro

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: IM SEPTICPIE TRASH (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ [3]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Bross, Drunk Dick Sucking, M/M, Septicpie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix invites Sean over to his place for something or other, and when he gets there, Felix takes him up on an offer the Irishman seems to always ask for whenever they play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me to Suck It Unless You Actually Want Me to Suck Your Dick, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the title and laughed for ten minutes before writing a fic to go with it.

Sean didn't know why he was so surprised that Felix's apartment was tidy and clean- maybe it was because the Swede gave off that vibe of messiness. Either way, it was a nice place, very cozy. Only... "Where's Marzia?" He asked, looking to where Felix was standing by one of the sofas petting Edgar.  
Felix shrugged. "Out."  
Sean furrowed his brows, but didn't press the subject. "Ok, well, where should I put my stuff?"  
The atmosphere in the room that had become heavy after Sean had mentioned Marzia brightened considerably, with Felix setting Edgar down and bouncing a little on his heels. A smile on his face, he motioned for Sean to follow him down the hall. "You have the guest room all to yourself. It's right down here."  
The guest room looked very similar to Marzia's bedroom, which Sean had seen in some of her videos; he was starting to get the idea of what was going on, but he wasn't an asshole, so he didn't comment on it, instead saying, "Great! T'ankya!"  
Felix smiled wider at the thanks. "Yeah, no problem, bro! Make yourself at home."  
Sean grinned, making Felix's smile falter a bit. The blond scratched at the back of his neck as he turned and left the room, leaving Sean with even more questions; this wasn't like the Felix he knew at all. 'Maybe I'm just overthinking it,' He thought as he took everything that wasn't clothes out of his suitcases and bags and set them on the dressers and nightstand.  
He was changing out of his shoes and jacket when he heard and felt something sniff his leg; looking down, he saw Edgar sitting by his feet, staring up at him with his big brown eyes and flat pug face. "Hey buddy," Sean cooed, bending over and picking the small dog up, petting him and scratching him behind the ears. "What's up, little guy?"  
After a moment of looking absentmindedly into the dog's eyes, he asked softly, "Do _you_ know why Felix is acting funny? Hmm?"  
Edgar woofed quietly, but that was all the answer Sean got out of him. A sigh. "Yeah, I didn't think so."  
He set the pug back on the carpeted floor and continued with removing his hoodie, pulling it off over his head, and, as a result, his shirt in the process. As he was removing his shirt from his hoodie, there was a muffled voice outside of his door, and then it was pushed open, revealing Felix. "Edgar, are you in he-" His voice died in his throat and he stopped dead in tracks at the sight of Sean half naked and holding his PewDiePie shirt in his hands.  
Sean jumped a bit at the intrusion while attempting to cover himself with the article of clothing in his hands, but when he saw who it was he relaxed. "Shit, dude, you scared t'e fock outta me!" He said, relaxing, letting his arms come back to rest at his sides.  
Felix was still staring. "Uh..."  
Sean frowned and shifted his weight. "...Felix?"  
A couple seconds later, Felix tore his gaze away, rubbing his bearded cheek with his palm; Sean could've sworn he saw his friend's face turn red. "Sorry! Sorry. I should've knocked. Edgar in here?" The Swede asked.  
"Yeah. Right here." Sean answered. He picked the black pug up and walked over to Felix, holding the dog out. "Here ya go."  
"Thanks Jack. I'll uh, leave you to whatever-"  
"Wait, Felix."  
The greying brunet halted Felix's hasty retreat with a firm hold on his shoulder. There was silence a moment, then Sean started to talk. "You've been actin' strange ever since I got here. Why is t'at?"  
Felix grumbled a little. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."  
_"Felix-"_  
"Jack,"  
The firmness of his normally chill friend's voice made Sean stop. The tense muscle under his hand flexed, and then relaxed, making Felix's poor posture even worse as his shoulders slumped. There was a sigh and something whispered in Swedish. "Jack, can we talk about this later? Please."  
Sean's hand lingered on Felix's shoulder a moment longer before slipping away. "Alright. Sorry."  
Felix left the room with Edgar, the air much more stale than it had been before he'd arrived.

About an hour later, Sean walked out to the living room to find Felix sitting on the three cushion sofa, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. Sean shuffled up to him. "Hey." He said quietly.  
Felix whipped his head up and put his phone away. "Hey!" He stood up, then sat down again. "Uhm... Sit? If you want to."  
"Yeah." Sean nodded and sat down a respectable distance from him.  
They sat in silence for a minute or so until Felix asked, "Are you... hungry? Thirsty?"  
"I could use a drink." Sean told him.  
"I don't have anything hard, just beer, mostly."  
"Beer sounds nice. Thank you."  
Felix stood up and rubbed his palms over the front of his thighs, shuffling to the kitchen and opening the fridge, whereupon he took out a few beers from the pack on the top shelf. He popped the caps off with an opener and then walked back to the sofa, drinking from his while handing Sean his bottle. "T'ankya." Sean thanked him again, taking a swig.  
"Welcome." Felix replied. He sat down, only to stand up again. "You wanna play a game or something? I have some board games in the closet."  
Sean took another drink of his beer before answering. "Sure! You got UNO?"  
"Yeah! Yeah."  
Felix got the game out and got it ready, shuffling the cards and dealing them with his thin fingers. Sean watched him, sort of mesmerized- he found himself wondering what those fingers would feel like laced in his own, whether or not they were warm. Strangely, he wasn't weirded out by the thought.  
They both took a hand of seven cards, Sean looking over his and finding that he had pretty much all yellow except for three cards, which were red and green. Felix flipped over the top card on the deck on the coffee table and said, "Ok, you go first."  
The card that was flipped was yellow. Sean drank more of his beer to keep from smirking. He set his bottle down, then placed his yellow four on the card on the table. Felix played a green four. Sean countered with a green draw two. Felix huffed and drank his beer, making Sean laugh.  
They played until Felix got tired of losing (he won a couple times, but only because Sean let him) and they were too drunk to continue, Sean managing to put the cards away- mostly- without knocking his or Felix's beers over. "I won! I fockin'... fockin' kicked your ass!" He bragged.  
"Shhhut up! I beat you too!" Felix pouted.  
"Whatever! Suck my huge dick, noob!"  
Felix snorted as he drank his beer, causing him to choke. Once he'd recovered, he said, "Yeah, all what- seven, eight ccccentimeterz?"  
"Kiss my ass, Felix."  
"You're too hairy."  
Sean stuck out his bottom lip. "Why are you so mean to me?"  
Felix patted Sean's leg. "I'm sorry, Jack, I'm sure your dick is huge."  
Just as the Swede was about to pull his hand away, Sean placed his over it, holding it in place on his upper thigh. He leaned in, intensity and uncertainty in his sea blue eyes. "D'ya... d'ya wanna find out?"  
Felix furrowed his brows. "Huh?"  
"D'ya wanna compare dicks?"  
It took a moment for Sean to fully realize what he was asking Felix, his close friend, to do. However, the alcohol kept him sound in the thought that this was a good idea. After another few seconds, Felix nodded slowly. "Sure... Sure, yeah."  
Too late to back out now.  
Sean fumbled a bit with the button to his jeans due to the alcohol in his system, but he managed to pop it and unzip his pants, shimmying them down a bit so it would be easier to pull out his dick from the flap on the front of his boxer briefs; which he did, looking up to see Felix having just taken his out, as well. Sean scooted forward so he could better compare; Felix's was a bit longer, but Sean's was thicker, both pale, but Sean's was more pink at the head than Felix's. Sean wanted to touch his. "Jack..." Felix nearly whispered.  
The greying brunet lifted his head to see that his blond friend was blushing and shaking slightly, one hand gripping his pants, the other barely touching his dick- which Sean now realized was becoming hard. 'Oh shit oh man oh fuck.' He thought quickly, lips parting slightly. "F-Felix, uhm..." He managed to squeeze out.  
Before he could say anything else, Felix was pushing him down onto the sofa, his right hand wrapping around Sean's dick and beginning to pump rapidly, using the precum that slowly trickled out as lube. Sean let out a cry, his back arching upwards from the sofa cushions, his thin fingers digging into the fabric. "FELIX! Wha.. What..."  
Felix only kissed his neck in reply, working his way up to his lips, which were parted from his expression of intense pleasure. He took Sean's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked lightly, making Sean whimper. They pressed their open mouths together and slid their tongues against each others, kissing wetly and sloppily, but the heat made up for that. Sean lifted himself up and pressed against Felix above him, inciting a moan from them both, their hard cocks rubbing together. "Jack! Jack... I wanna... taste you..." Felix whined, eyes squeezed shut.  
Sean moaned at that. "Like... blow me?"  
"All those.. times you said for me to suck your dick, f-finally paying off."  
Sean huffed out a laugh, Felix doing so, as well, before he maneuvered himself down to Sean's crotch and the leaking cock waiting for him. Sean received no warning; he was suddenly being sucked off and GOD! It felt fucking amazing! "FELIX! Felix! Felix, Felix," He yelled.  
Mouth agape, he buried his hands in Felix's hair, tugging, pushing his head down as he thrusted upwards and groaned long and loud. Felix coughed and gagged a bit, but managed to keep his composure, though his eyes watered from the effort; he bobbed his head up and down, hollowed out his cheeks, and flitted his tongue all around Sean, feeling the hard length throb heavily and Sean grow more erratic. "FELIX! I'M... I'M GONNA..." He shouted.  
Felix pulled back to just the head and sucked hard, flicking his tongue over the slit, using his right hand to jerk Sean off. Sean was so loud, louder than he usually would've been if he was sober, whimpering, whining, crying out Felix's name, continually moving his hips sporadically until he came, screaming, into Felix's mouth. Surprisingly, the blond swallowed mostly all the cum without flinching- maybe it was because he was drunk. Who knows.  
He crawled back up to Sean's neck and placed soft, wet kisses over the hot, pale skin there, Sean letting out a small mewl. The Irishman was breathing heavily still, and couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. "Fel..Felix," He began, "you still hard?"  
Felix lifted up so he could see Sean's face. "Yes."  
Sean sat up and motioned for him to sit back, bending down to his crotch and sucking on the head of the Swede's cock, the oddly okay-tasting precum shocking his tastebuds. Felix choked out a moan, fisting his hands in Sean's short hair, pushing him down a little further on his dick. Sean managed to hold back any sounds of discomfort at the action, but moved his head back to where it had been before; he had a very, very sensitive gag reflex. Using both hands to stroke up and down on the shaft, Sean pumped faster, swirling his tongue around the slit of Felix's dick, earning him a loud cry from the blond. "Jack! Jack! Ohh..." He tossed his head back and yanked a bit on Sean's hair.  
The action would've incited arousal in Sean if he hadn't already orgasmed; instead, he pulled off of the Swede's cock and sat back on his heels, turning the attention of his lips to Felix's neck, placing open mouth kisses over the area, his right hand still working furiously at his dick, which was pulsing heavily. "Jack... Jack, I-I-" Felix tried to convey, but he cut himself off with a slew of Swedish that Sean didn't understand. Sean kissed him, nipping at his lips, burying his free hand in that mess of golden hair and tugging, Felix yelping and turning red when he did.  
"Want me to do it again?" Sean asked in a rough voice.  
"Ja... Ja..." Felix begged, his breaths coming out edged with small whimpers and moans.  
Sean had known Felix long enough to know that meant yes, so he yanked on his hair some more, Felix gasping every time. Sean kissed him again, twisting his wrist with every upward flick, thumbing over the slit of the blond's hard cock, squeezing. Felix became more erratic, shouting out Swedish in between each kiss, clawing at Sean's clothed back until he came with a scream of Sean's name, his cum splurting all over the greying brunet's hand and the front of their shirts.  
Both men were now dead tired from the alcohol and the exertion of what they'd done; weakly, they slipped their dicks back into their pants and took off their dirty shirts, Sean using his to clean the rest of the cum from his hand. He stood up to go lay down in his bed, but before he could take a step Felix grabbed for him. "Don't... Don't go. Please..?" He pleaded softly.  
Sean took his hand and pulled him up from the sofa. "Wanna sleep wit' me?"  
Felix nodded and rested his head on Sean's shoulder. Smiling a bit, Sean patted his head and walked him to the guest room where his bed was, taking off both of their pants and laying them down, covering them with a blanket. Immediately, Felix latched onto Sean like a leech- not that Sean minded.

After a few seconds, they were both asleep.


End file.
